24fandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Shanks
Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | role = Mark Bishop}} Michael Garrett Shanks played the Washington lobbyist Mark Bishop during Season 6 of 24. Biography Michael Garrett Shanks was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, and grew up with his older brother in Kamloops, British Columbia. Shanks considered pursuing a career as an ice hockey player, but instead, he pursued acting. He obtained a Fine Arts degree at the University of British Columbia. After receiving his degree, Shanks spent two seasons in Ontario's Stratford Festival, where he met future 24 co-star and fellow Canadian Kari Matchett. Shanks' first TV roles included appearances in The Commish (with Roger Cross), and Highlander. However, he is best known for his portrayal of Dr. Daniel Jackson in Stargate SG-1 (with Jay Acovone, Carmen Argenziano, Tobin Bell, John Billingsley, JR Bourne, Roger Cross, Currie Graham, William DevaneWilliam Devane, John Noble, Julian Sands, Cliff M. Simon, Tony Todd, Tamlyn Tomita and Peter Wingfield). Shanks won two Canadian Leo Awards for his performances as Dr. Jackson in both the television series and the direct-to-video follow-up movie Stargate: Continuum. In addition to his role as Dr. Jackson, Shanks wrote and directed episodes and provided the voice for the alien character Thor. After Stargate SG-1 ended, Shanks has appeared in other shows like CSI: Miami, Burn Notice, and Saving Hope (with Wendy Crewson and Currie Graham). He has also appeared in films like Elysium (with Faran Tahir), Red Riding Hood (with Billy Burke and Lukas Haas), Arctic Blast, Mega Snake, and Stargate Universe ''(with Reiko Aylesworth, Robert Carlyle, Justin Louis, Lou Diamond Phillips and Carlo Rota). Shanks is married to fellow ''Stargate SG-1 actress Lexa Doig and is the father of three. Role on 24 Michael Shanks played the role of government lobbyist Mark Bishop during Season 6. His character was discovered to be a mole secretly working for Russian interests. Bishop was in a relationship with Presidential aide Lisa Miller, who was played by Shanks' friend Kari Matchett. Shanks said in an interview about sharing the screen with Matchett "It was nice to work with somebody like Kari in that kind of capacity, because there was already a rapport there. We're friends from long ago, so it's easier than 'Hello, stranger, nice to meet you. By the way, I'll be taking your clothes off.' There's always an awkwardness on day one." 24 credits * * * Selected filmography * Elysium (2013) * Red Riding Hood (2011) * Arctic Blast (2010) * Stargate: Continuum (2008) * Stargate: The Ark of Truth (2008) * Suddenly Naked (2001) * Suspicious River (2000) Television appearances * Unspeakable (2019) * The Detectives (2018) * Saving Hope (2012-2017) * Endgame (2011) * The Good Guys (2010) * Stargate Universe (2009-2010) * Supernatural (2010) * Sanctuary (2009) * Burn Notice (2008-2009) * Stargate Atlantis (2004-2008) * Eureka (2007) * 24 (2007) * Stargate SG-1 (1997-2007) * CSI: Miami (2005) * Andromeda (2001-2003) * The Twilight Zone (2002) * The Outer Limits (1998, 2000) * NYPD Blue (1995) * Highlander (1993) Audio narrations * Stargate: SG-1 - Shell Game (2008) * Stargate: SG-1 - The Gift Of The Gods (2008) * Local Custom (2005) References External links * Michael Shanks On Line - Official Site * * * * Michael Shanks in the Stargate Wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Guest stars